Fusions vs Contained
Fusions vs Contained is an upcoming installment of ERBOA. Characters * NRG * Toepick * Gutrot * Echo Echo * Fourmungousaur * Atomic-X * Stink Arms * Diamond Matter * Heat Jaws * Way Mad * Ben Tennyson (cameo) Lyrics Contained Are you tired of two freaks of unnature? Who can manage to be two aliens and still be failures? If you, or Big Chuck, wanna contain like we do, Give us a call, we're ready to unfuse you! Containment, pure amazement, beat you in rhyme. Spittin out these lyrics like, it's hero time! Get the people runnin like Animo's mutant frog. Try to beat us in this battle? Man, you're just mutant trogs. The delivery of Rot's stops you like my my main man's screaming. I wasn't sure that'd work. Tell em bout the shake downs. Like you guys, they only ruin lives. I'll break a-mungousaur, he'll get atomic hives. Fusions Wow, your raps are just too contained to handle. Let's pull away their votes like NRG's handle. Your powers are preposterous, the opposite of impressive processes, And in this special, we'll show you the peak of Omniverses. Starting with the clothing strapped up on your face, it's a fact, True villains wouldn't just stare in your cage like that! You just cloned yourself, and spit a red blob of shit. And when you lose this fight, an all time low rating will hit. Good thing you got that containment suit, cause you just got burned. You're restrained and overrated, and now the tides have turned. Contained That's enough from the dino and the questionable shite. Let's show the fucksions how we beat our foes in a fight. Grab your watch, (Watchin,) Turn em up, (Twistin,) One watch keeps the both of you fools from existing. We roast fusions when our suits deform. Showing faces and gases, while you need two forms. This ain't Fusion Fall, dipshits, and you're getting beat by Time Bombs. We burnt, we gassed, we scared you off with ohms! Fusions You're the most ironic bunch, but it should be said. It's time to bring the OS back from the dead. Hey! Things are getting heated, when Stink Arms, DM, and Heat Jaws! Drop harder than NRG when the trix randomized against Frogs! You're not the best combos, and believe me, I would know! Uhhhmmmm... Why'd you stop? I couldn't make a new line! Well just say we've had enough and then make one rhyme. Way Mad Aww... Aww... Raise up, Way Mad, the Warlord! Blaze Rath and top NRG in the Mad, Mad Ben World! (Hey!) I smother these fusions like Big Chuck, I crush em all! Show these fools how to actually be strong! (Hey!) Brought Mad Ben the demise of the episode! The moment he got beat, there was no more ghetto! You best be afraid of my To'Kustar flows, Cause Way Mad just blasted all you bitches to toast! Poll Who Won? Fusions Contained Way Mad Trivia * This is the first battle to include uneven groups, starting as 4v2, then turning into 5v2, along with Way Mad as a third-party rapper. * This is the second battle in a row with a third-party rapper, and a fusion. ** Ironically, both have Atomic-X. * This battle is a parody of Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters.